vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragyō Kiryūin
|-|Ragyo Kiryuin= |-|Shinra-Kōketsu= |-|Shinra-Kōketsu Second Form= Summary Ragyō Kiryūin (鬼龍院 羅暁 Kiryūin Ragyō) is the true main antagonist of Kill la Kill. ''She's the mother of Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin. Ragyo is well known for her cruelty and heartlessness throughout the series. Willing to kill, torture and abuse anyone including her own children in order to achieve her goals, or simply because she feels like it. She works together with the Life Fibers in their ambition to end all life on Earth. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''High 7-A' | High 6-A | High 6-A Name: Ragyō Kiryūin Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least in her 40s (Was an adult woman 20 years prior to the series) Classification: Life Fibers Infused Human, Revocs Corporation's CEO, chair of Honnōji Academy's board of directors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Skilled swordsman, Flight, Cloth Manipulation, Life-Fiber Manipulation, Negating Shapeshifting, Regeneration (High-Mid), Mind Control (Both towards others and herself. Turned off her humanity, empathy and maternal instincts to more effectively fight in bloodlust), Thread Manipulation, Immortality (Type 3), Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Energy Projection, Can emit light from her presence, Attack Potency: At least Small Island level (Casually overpowered True Life Fiber Synchronized Ryuko and Satsuki at the same time. For reference, both Ryuko and Satsuki are capable of singlehandedly defeating the entire Elite Four at once. Each member of the Elite Four can one-shot multiple COVER monsters with the same attack. And a single COVER can stomp people with Mountain level power.), able to negate durability with Mental Refitting (Can instantly rewrite and destroy every facet of one's personality. Replacing their thoughts, emotions and memories with artificial ones of her choosing. This allows her to make people unquestionably obey any command of hers. Including fighting on her behalf or killing themselves. Ragyo's higher forms have this power but to a much greater extent.) | Multi-Continent level (Fought on par with Ryuko with Senketsu Kisaragi) | Multi-Continent level (Overpowered Ryuko with Senketsu Kisaragi) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Simultaneously reacted to both Ryuko's and Satsuki's attacks with her eyes closed. Both Ryuko and Satsuki can casually speedblitz Mach 4500+ characters.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Casually blocked all of Ryuko's attacks) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Was able to outspeed Ryuko with Senketsu Kisaragi) Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Satsuki could not escape her casual grip) | At least Class T '(On par with Ryuko) | At least '''Class T '(Physically stronger than Ryuko) '''Striking Strength: Class EJ (Can trade blows with Satsuki and Ryuko with one hand) | Class NJ (Equal to Ryuko wearing Senketsu Kisaragi) | Class NJ Durability: At least Small Island level (Can tank attacks from Ryuko and Satsuki without injury; broke the sharp end of Satsuki's Bakuzan with her fist) | Multi-Continent level (Took hits from Ryuko wearing Senketsu Kisaragi) | Multi-Continent level (Regeneration makes her hard to kill) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with swords, Dozens of meters with threads Standard Equipment: Life Fiber swords, Shinra-Kōketsu Intelligence: Extremely high (Spent decades researching/experimenting with extraterrestrial beings. Lead one of the largest companies on the planet monopoly that accounted for literally 100% of all global apparel sales Ruled over an entire island. Created sentient life. Also has extensive knowledge on armed and unarmed combat) Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi threads of Shinra Koketsu, Ragyō becomes more vulnerable to attack. Her regeneration can be negated if she is cut from both sides simultaneously. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Life Fiber Manipulation: *'Mental Refitting:' Ragyo rewrites one's mind to whatever she decides. Being able to instantly destroy and replace their thoughts, emotions and memories with artificial ones of her choosing. Such as giving Ryuko false memories of having a happy childhood with her absent parents and rearranging her personality to make her fall in love with her father's killer. Along with immediately bringing the Honnoji students under her control. *'Life Fiber Creation:' Ragyō is capable of creating various things such as swords and a new pair of arms for Nui with Life Fibers. Shinra-Kōketsu: Life Fibers Domination: 'Ragyo's ultimate form which is designed for her by Nui. In order to draw out its full power a second host is required, often at the sacrifice of their life. *'Absolute Domination - Shinra-Koketsu mentally controls other Life Fibers and negates their abilities. Ragyo uses this ability to call forth the Life Fibers and initiate them to undergo the Cocoon Sphere Genesis. *'Shapeshifting:' Ragyo is able to slightly alter her form like Senketsu and Junketsu. *'Second Form' - By removing the last small bit of humanity and morality Ragyo had, she achieved a much more powerful transformation. Ragyo is granted drastically increased abilities and is able to easily overwhelm Ryuko. Key: Base Form | Life Fiber Domination | Domination Second Form Gallery Ragyō_Kiryūin_face_(Sketch).png Ragyō_Kiryūin_body_(Sketch).png Ragyō_Kiryūin_body_(Junketsu_sketch).png|Junketsu Version Ragyo vs Punching Bag Kill la Kill - Ragyo Transformation (Kamui Junketsu) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Magical Girls Category:Villain Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Thread Users Category:Sword Users Category:Light Users Category:Scientists Category:Rich Characters Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Cloth Users Category:Memory Users Category:Geniuses Category:Billionaires Category:Immortals Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6